


Do or Don't?

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-18
Updated: 2004-08-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Sequel to 'X Files Goes Bog Brother'. Will everything go smoothly at John and Monica's wedding after what happened in the Big Brother Law Enforcement Special?





	Do or Don't?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Do or Don't?

## Do or Don't?

### by Gothic Spook

> Do Or Don't  
>  Author: Gothic Spook  
>  URL: [www.geocities.com/gothicspook](http://www.geocities.com/gothicspook)  
>  Rating: G  
>  Category: Romance DRR, Friendship all around. Summery: Sequel to `X Files Goes Bog Brother'. Will everything go smoothly at John and Monica's wedding after what happened in the Big Brother Law Enforcement Special?  
>  Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do not own it. Spoilers: None really. Maybe season 9  
>  Archive: Fanfiction.net. Anywhere that wants it, just let me know Authors note: You may want to read the big brother story before reading this. It may be confusing if you haven't.  
>  Feedback: Always wanted! 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **1 MONTH AFTER BIG BROTHER LAW ENFORCEMENT SPECIAL** 11:37PM 
> 
> Both Monica and John have had a busy month. The press have not left them alone since coming out of big brother. They had spent the last month planning the wedding and the honeymoon. All of their friends and family have been invited. Parents had met there future son or daughter in law. Monica's brothers have threatened John that if he ever hurts her he will have his balls personally ripped off by them. Monica had told him not to worry and that they were always slightly overprotective of her. 
> 
> In two days they were going to be married. Everyone was getting excited, especially the newspapers. They had really said some awful things. How it wont work out. How Monica is only with John out of pity from losing his son. Monica's relationship with Brad. The list is endless. 
> 
> At the moment they are at there new house, in there bed that they shared now every night trying to sleep. But Monica isn't able to and John is worried. 
> 
> "Monica what's wrong?" 
> 
> He moves up close to her. She turns around so that she is facing him. He instantly puts his arms around her and hers go around him. 
> 
> "I don't know." 
> 
> "Somethings wrong." 
> 
> "Its just ... I guess I'm scared." 
> 
> "Of what?" 
> 
> "That this is the right thing." 
> 
> "Of course it is." 
> 
> "Do you know how many newspapers are hoping that something will go wrong?" 
> 
> "I don't know how many, but Monica I don't care, nothings going to go wrong." 
> 
> "How can you be so sure?" 
> 
> "Because its going to be the happiest day of our lives." 
> 
> "The newspapers have been saying how it wont last. Somehow they know everything about me and Brad and they're making it out like I'm some kind of whore, I overheard people talking the other day when I went shopping with Dana, they were taking bets how long until we split up." 
> 
> "Monica..." 
> 
> "They bet at the wedding you'll say no." Tears were running down Monica cheeks. John lifted his left hand and wiped them away. 
> 
> "I'm not going to say no, I love you to much to leave you." he paused "You are not a whore, you are Monica Reyes the toughest, smartest, kindest, loveable and the most beautiful FBI agent in the entire world. Since when do you care what people you haven't met think?" 
> 
> "I don't usually but some of the things that people have been writing I guess it struck a nerve." 
> 
> Monica looked away embarrassed that she was making a big deal of all this. John knew that she was scared. He knew she even had her doubts. He did to. But with all the news surrounding them and their love life the pressure from all the different opinions had become to much. 
> 
> "Listen to me. Forget what everyone is saying. Forget all the gossip. All the secrets. There's only us two. No one else. Listen to what your heart is saying. Not what everyone else is." He paused "What does your heart tell you?" 
> 
> "That I love you and that we're going to be happy." With that they pulled each other close for a kiss. That grew more passionate throughout the night. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Monica slowly opened her eyes as the light came in through the windows. She turned around expecting to see John, but was met with a cold space. John wasn't there. Monica changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As she walked down the stairs she could smell breakfast. As she walked into the kitchen she didn't see John, Dana and her mother were there. 
> 
> "Mama, Dana what are you doing her? Where's John?" 
> 
> "Its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Her mother told her. 
> 
> `"So you kicked him out?" 
> 
> "Dam straight we did, he's at mine and Mulder's house until the wedding." Dana told her. "Monica come have some breakfast, we need to get you ready." 
> 
> Monica sat down at the table and her mother put a plate of bacon, sausage and scrambled egg in front of her. Monica looked suspiciously at her mother. 
> 
> "Should I take the hint I'm to skinny or something?" 
> 
> "Honey remember you're eating for two now, you have to keep up your strength." As Monica's mother said this she walked around behind her daughter and placed a hand on Monica's stomach. 
> 
> "Mama, first of I'm only a couple of months pregnant so my strength and appetite is fine and number two, lay off with the fussing please its driving me insane." Her mother took her hand away and sat down in the chair next to Monica and laid her hand on her daughters. 
> 
> "Monica you're my daughter and you are carrying my future granddaughter or grandson so I have full right to fuss over you." 
> 
> "When the baby is born and out of me then you can fuss, but right now she or he is in me and while the baby is in me there will be no fussing and no special treatment." 
> 
> "Sure, fine, whatever." Monica's mother said with a smile. As Monica ate her large breakfast she knew that her mother wouldn't listen and would still make as big of a fuss as possible. 
> 
> For the next few hours Monica's mother and Dana worked very hard doing Monica's makeup and hair and then did their own. While Monica's mother was in the spare room getting changed Monica and Dana were sitting on the bed in her and Johns room talking. Monica was nearly crying again. 
> 
> "Its so silly me caring what people are saying." 
> 
> "Its okay to be afraid, pre-wedding gitters are normal, every one gets them on their wedding day. John even talked to me about his vowels, he still isn't sure what he's going to say." 
> 
> "I'm sure he'll think of something. Its just I will never know if John will ever fully trust me." 
> 
> "Why wouldn't he trust you?" 
> 
> "Because of what happened with Mulder." 
> 
> "You mean what almost happened." 
> 
> "Did you know that the newspapers are hoping me and John fail?" 
> 
> "I do know. Has John said or done anything that would indicate that he's going to say no?" 
> 
> "No, I talked to him last night he said he loves me to much to even think about leaving me." she smiled at the memory. 
> 
> "Well there you go. You want to know what I would do if I was you?" 
> 
> "Sure." 
> 
> "I would go to the wedding, looking as beautiful as you could be, saying 'I do', and then living happily ever after with the man you love. Showing everyone that they were wrong and that you're happy together." 
> 
> "What if John says no?" Now she was crying. 
> 
> "He wont." Dana pulled her into a hug. 
> 
> "How can you be so sure?" 
> 
> "Because he asked me the exact same thing this morning, he's worried that you don't love him anymore because of what he did. I told him that if you didn't love him you would have kicked him where it counted and told him no." Monica laughed at the thought as they let go of each other. 
> 
> "You're right that's exactly what I would have done if I didn't love him. But I do love him, with all my heart." 
> 
> "Then tell him that and show everyone else that you do." Just then Monica's mother came into the bedroom. 
> 
> "You two ready?" 
> 
> "Yes, lets go." 
> 
> All of them drove to the church. Monica's dress was there, she would have to get changed in one of the back rooms while John got changed in the other. 
> 
> **JOHN'S CHANGING ROOM AT THE CHURCH**  
>  John was looking in the mirror, he was sorting out his tie. He was wearing cream trousers, a white shirt, a gold waste jacket with a matching gold tie and a cream jacket on top. He looked very handsome. Just as he managed to do his tie properly, the door the room opened, Barbara walked in. John looked at her confused. She hadn't been invited. 
> 
> "Barbara? What are you doing here?" She walked up to him and slapped him. "What the hell was that for?" 
> 
> "That's for not thinking clearly." 
> 
> "What the hell are you talking about?" 
> 
> "You didn't even think of Luke when you asked her to marry you or when you slept with her." 
> 
> "Luke is in the past, I'm thinking of the future now." 
> 
> "You want to know the true reason you're marrying her?" 
> 
> "Barbara get out of here now." 
> 
> "You're only marrying her because she is the closest connection you have to Luke. Think about it John, every time you look at her you'll only see the dead body in the field, your murdered son. Every time you see her you'll see her as the women who failed to find him in time. Every time you see the baby once its born you'll think of nothing but Luke. Could you spend the rest of you life like that?" 
> 
> "Barbara get out of here now, I mean it." 
> 
> "Fine, I'll go, just think about what I've said. Have a nice life." She told him and then left. John looked at the door behind her. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. 
> 
> **MONICA'S CHANGING ROOM AT THE CHURCH**  
>  Monica looked into the full length mirror at herself. The wedding dress she had chosen was beautiful. The top section was strapless, it was a mixture of cream, gold and sequins in a lovely design. The skirt was plain scream with a gold sequins all around the edge at the bottom. Her veil was simple so she could easily take it off later. Her hair was down and had little white flowers attached around in her hair. Some of her hair had been curled and sprayed with glitter. All of a sudden Dana, Mulder and her mother came in. They weren't smiling. 
> 
> "What? What's wrong?" Monica asked. 
> 
> "Its John, we cant find him." 
> 
> "Oh God." Monica said slightly panicked. 
> 
> Monica quickly walked out of the room. Only to be confronted with at least a dozen reporters wanting interviews. As soon as she walked out they bombarded her with questions. She simply pushed her way though them and went outside in search for John. She looked all around. She walked around the back of the church, there was a little playground area. John was sitting on one of the swings. Monica slowly walked up to him. 
> 
> "John!" she called to him when she was about ten feet away. He turned his head around to face he. His eyes opened in shock, she looked beautiful. He stood up and they walked towards each other, meeting halfway. "What's the matter?" Monica asked. 
> 
> "I just came out here to think." 
> 
> "Oh. What about?" She knew what he was thinking about. 
> 
> "Luke and you." He paused for a few seconds. "Barbara was here." 
> 
> "She was? What did she want?" 
> 
> "After she slapped me, she told me that I was only marrying you to stay connected to Luke and that every time I see you or the baby that all I'm gonna think about and see is Luke. She wanted to know if I could live with that." 
> 
> "Can you?" Monica was on the verge of tears, afraid of what the answer might be. 
> 
> "For a moment I thought I wouldn't be able to live like that." He paused. 
> 
> A few tears made there way down Monica's cheeks. John didn't hesitate to lift his left hand and wipe them away. He kept him hand there, caressing her cheek as his right hand found her hand and held it. 
> 
> "Until I saw you a second ago, I was ready to leave, but as I saw you I didn't feel any of those things. I only fell in love with you even more if that's even possible. When I saw you I saw my soul mate, the one person who has been there through the worst of my times, the one who saved me and continues to do so. Through everything, good or bad, you have always been there to share it with. I love you with all my heart." 
> 
> Monica looked up at him, tears still in her eyes, but for a completely different reason. 
> 
> "I think you just wrote your vowels." They brought there mouths together for a deep and passionate kiss. 
> 
> **AFTER THE WEDDING AND RECEPTION**  
>  **JOHN AND MONICA'S HOUSE**  
>  **THEIR BEDROOM**  
>  12:47PM  
>  John and Monica are in each others arms, exhausted after the events of the day. The wedding, the reception, the cake, the dancing and for the first time they had made love as husband and wife. 
> 
> "So Mrs Doggett, how are you feeling?" John smiled down at her, she was cuddled up to his side. His right arm was wrapped around her and stroking her bare back. His other hand held her right hand which was placed over his heart on his bare chest. 
> 
> "Well Hubby, I'm feeling exhausted at the moment and excited about our honeymoon." She said as she closed her eyes. 
> 
> "A week in Hawaii and then a week in Australia. I just have a question for you?" 
> 
> "What's that?" 
> 
> "Are we going to live happy ever after?" John looked down at Monica as she looked up at him with a smile on her face. 
> 
> "Happy ever after, we always will be." 
> 
> **THE END**   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Gothic Spook


End file.
